violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
CODY DESTROYS 2003 GAMING PC
Mike: Wassup, Team DO5! Today, William from Violette1st has brought a 2003 Gaming PC for us. And we will try it out. William: I had that computer for a long time. And it’s time I finally give it to you all. Cody: It’s shit! There’s fish on the computer! Got to wash it down, all this gold is fuckin' bait Wait 'til you see the semen swimming Baby, please not half, the whole is great Morals? Your body's near that coral reef It was once upon a time you came home with me Then the next chapter left you in my teeth Fill your gills with goo Going deeper than Pacific Ocean This specific motion Makes this hammerhead puke Got to wear a wetsuit, can’t get seasick I love when you're in fishnets, you want me to eat you You’re fucking wet, fish Jake: What? It’s a good song? Cody: Tyler, the Creator’s Goblin was trash and too edge for most people! William: Anyway, wanna see it boot up? Mike: Sure! The computer boots up to Windows XP Cody: Ａｅｓｔｈｅｔｉｃ．．． Mike: Is that Napster, LimeWire, and KoZoA? William: Yeah, my dad downloaded music illegally with this machine. Cody: Can you play one of the songs? William: Sure! Soldier by Eminem plays Cody: That’s so cool! Mike: I remember when Eminem made good music! William: Here’s another! Can I Live by Jay-Z plays Cody: Remember when Jay-Z was actually a good rapper? Mike: He still is! William: Now listen to this! Hey Ya! by OutKast plays Alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright Alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright Alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright Alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright Alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright Alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright Alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright Alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright Alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright Alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright Alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright Alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright Alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright Alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright Alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright Alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright Alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright Alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright Alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright Alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright Alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright Alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright Alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright Alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright Alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright Alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright Alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright Alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright Alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright Alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright Alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright Alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright Alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright Alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright Alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright Alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright Alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright Alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright Alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright Alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright Cody: I don’t think the song is okay... William: OH NO!!! The computer comes to life Computer: Ḍ̴̟̜̦̯̞̘̰̜̓͊I̺̹̤̗͕͉̥͖̓ͪͦͤ͂̒̾̊ͅE̙͕̻͉͚ͩͪͩ̄ͫ.̵̨͍̟͎̮̹̝̿ͪ̂̈́̎ͧ̉͞ Cody: Not so fast! Cody grabs a shotgun and shoots the computer, killing it William: WHAT THE HECK?!?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!?! Cody: I’ve save our ass! That’s what I’ve done! Mike: BUT YOU KILLED JAKE!!! William: Crying Now my childhood is gone... Cody: You can get it backed up! No big deal! William: I HAVE NO BACKUP!!! Cody: Chill yo ass out, Dimitrios Pagourtzis! William: I’M GONNA KILL YOU!!! William tackles Cody and they both fight before Mike breaks it up Mike: WILLIAM YOU GO HOME!!! AND CODY, GO TO YOUR ROOM!!! Category:Fanfic Category:DaddyOFive